


Fight or Flight

by GypsyQueen1924



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen1924/pseuds/GypsyQueen1924
Summary: Sal Vulcano makes Brian Quinn want to be a dirty boy.





	

Sal Vulcano was in a fight or flight situation...or so he felt at that very moment as his lovers cock pointed straight at his face. A wide toothy smile was splayed on his lips despite the nervousness he felt. "I can't..." He said with a laugh. "I can't do it!" He rubbed his face firmly with his hands for a moment, shaking his head as he spoke, "I just can't do it, Q."

Brian Quinn tisked; he stood in front of Sal with one foot inside of his boxers that lay on the floor, his hand gripped around his dick and holding it in front of Sal who was seated on his couch. "Baby," Brian said softly, bringing his free hand down to Sal's chin and tipping it up to meet his eyes. "I give you amazing head any time you want it, don't I?" Brian tugged on his cock as he ran his thumb over Sal's lower lip. "I just want you to try it. Come on. Lick it for me." Sal laughed again, shaking his head away from Brian's hold on his chin as he exclaimed, "I can't. I have a weak gag reflex!"

Brian grinned and laced his fingers through Sal's hair, gripping it and tilting his head back as he leaned down to kiss him tenderly. He pumped his cock in his hand and tugged Sal's hair with his other, earning a moan from him. Sal slid his hands up Brian's thighs and playfully squeezed them right above the knees, a spot so ticklish on Brian that it made him jerk back in surprise, breaking their kiss; he did so with a lighthearted chuckle.

"C'mon, Sal...I'm not asking you to do this every day. I'm asking you to do it this one time...for me?" Brian asked as sweetly as he could, brushing his fingers through Sal's hair lovingly. Sal stared up at Brian's dark eyes that clearly conveyed desire, as did the erection mere inches from his mouth. Sal's heart raced at the idea of performing oral sex. It wasn't that he didn't want to, exactly. It was the idea of a penis going into his mouth, plain and simple. A penis; a body organ used to urinate. That was the hardest fact to get over for him. It was completely different than love-making. 

Sal cared immensely for Brian and felt in his heart of hearts that he'd do anything for his best friend; his lover. This was the ultimate test of 'anything' he supposed. 

Sal took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, somewhat shaky as he rubbed the palms of his hands against the knees of his jeans. "I wanna feel your mouth...just once..." Brian said in a quieter tone. At hearing these words, Sal felt his stomach flutter with excitement. He understood from Brian's perspective suddenly, as if he'd never considered it. And he really hadn't. He knew how incredible it was to feel Brian's lips wrapped around his own manhood; of course Brian would want reciprocation. Sal couldn't help but play hard to get sometimes. That was just simply who he was. 

"All right," Sal sighed, looking up at Brian who stood in front of him. "I'm gonna do this. Just a little bit! And take your shirt off, you look insane!" They laughed together and Brian let go of his cock to slip his shirt off, now standing nude and letting his arms hang at his sides. Sal felt a stirring in his jeans at the sight of Brian with his long hair shadowing his face and shoulders, completely bare and rock-hard; he was so devastatingly attractive in this moment.

Sal's heart pounded with thick thuds inside his chest as he eyed over Brian's erection that stood so proudly before him, ready for attention. Brian nibbled at his lower lip in thoughtful anticipation as he watched Sal bring his hand up and take hold of his cock. This part wasn't new to Sal; he gave a mean oiled-up-hand-job, something Brian thoroughly enjoyed. 

Sal licked his lips and took another breath as he began to lean forward but paused as Brian spoke. "Look at me Salvatore." Sal cut his eyes upward and his gaze locked with Brian's. Brian moved his hand to Sal's chin, running his thumb over it and trailing his fingers along his bearded jawline. "Kiss it." Brian said, not asked. Sal's own cock sprung to life between his thighs; he so loved the dominant side of his lover when it came out. Suddenly, he felt ready for the task at hand. All it took was some serious assertion. 

A grin curled on Sal's lips as he slowly and delicately pressed a kiss to the tip of Brian's erection, their eyes still locked. "Lick it." Brian said and Sal's lips parted as he snaked his tongue out and over Brian's tip, lapping the pre-come that had built up. He withdrew his tongue and swallowed the taste, finding it surprisingly welcoming to his tastebuds. Brian hummed a quiet "mmm" as he moved his hand under Sal's chin, his voice deep and low as he spoke, "Open your mouth and suck on the tip."  
Sal's head swarmed with a warm buzz as he opened his mouth and carefully closed his lips around the bulbous tip of Brian's cock, beginning to suckle against it. 

Brian groaned at the warm suction, running his fingertips over Sal's throat to feel the muscles working. "Yeah..." He breathed heavily, "Just like that, baby..." Sal, feeling proud and daring, began to slide his mouth further down the shaft. As Brian's tip made contact with the back of his throat, he gagged and pulled back. Brian placed a hand on the back of Sal's head, whispering, "Don't rush, babe. Take your time." Sal stroked Brian in his hand a few times before taking him back into his mouth with no hesitation. The feeling was different from anything else he'd ever done but performing oral sex really wasn't all that hard, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure what he'd expected in the first place. 

Sal began a slow back-and-forth bobbing on Brian's cock, his confidence building. In the back of his mind, he couldn't believe he was actually going through with it though he also couldn't deny he was enjoying it. But what was there to not enjoy? He was pleasing the one man he loved, and that made Sal truly happy. The soft moans coming from Brian's lips turned him on fiercely; Sal was becoming so hard it was uncomfortable in his seated position.

He pulled back, grasping Brian's cock in his hand still, and he licked his tongue along the underside of the thick shaft. Brian pulled on Sal's hair gently but with grip, watching the display before him with fascination. Sal wiggled the very tip of his tongue against the slit-opening of Brian's cock as he massaged his thumb along the underside. With that sensation, Brian groaned loudly and tugged on Sal's hair with carefully applied force, making him stop. He grabbed Sal's shirt and pulled him to a stand, embracing him in a hungry kiss. Sal smiled against Brian's mouth, kissing him back and allowing his lovers tongue to intertwine with his own, rolling them together. As they kissed, Brian blindly unfastend Sal's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down past his hips. 

"You make me wanna be dirty," Brian said as he parted their kiss, grabbing the hem of Sal's shirt and pulling it up and over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. Sal felt his excitement rising as Brian pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs. Sal wiggled his feet out of them as he was lead to the end of the couch and coaxed to bend over the arm of it. Brian ran his hands over Sal's bare hips, leaning down to press a trail of kisses along his shoulder to the side of his neck, kissing him below his ear as he murmured, "Thank you for that and enjoy this." A shiver ran through Sal's body; his hands were pressed against the seat cushion of the couch in his bent over position and he felt Brian kiss the small of his back...and the kisses began to go lower. 

Sal felt his face flush with heat, his breathing deepening as he parted his feet further apart at feeling Brian's hands firmly grip his ass. "Oh, God," Sal uttered in anticipation, rising up on his tip-toes without even realizing it, almost as if bracing himself. Brian grinned to himself as he parted the fleshy cheeks; Sal's obsession with cleanliness was the only thing that drove the desire in Brian to do this. He'd always been curious, though. And with that thought in mind, he flicked his tongue over his lovers opening. Sal exclaimed a mix of a laugh and a moan at the sensation as he cried out in broken words, "Oh, my- God...what- the hell-...what are-...Q, what-...Fuck!" Brian continued licking and flicking his tongue over Sal's sphincter, turned on not only by the new experience but also how clean and groomed Sal kept his body; Brian admired this greatly. 

These thoughts danced in his mind all at once, fueling the yearning in his erection that hung heavily between his thighs in his knelt down position behind Sal. But he continued a little longer, sucking against the taut, circular muscle, humming a moan against it. Sal was trembling now, unable to control his bodies reaction; this was definitely a new one for him, but Goddamn, he wasn't complaining. 

Brian emitted a lusty growl as he pulled back and stood up grasping his erection in one hand; with his other hand he parted Sal's plump cheeks and aligned his tip with the well-treated opening, applying careful pressure and entered him. Sal moaned loudly, arching his back as he pushed back against the penetration of his body. A long, deep moan erupted from Brian as he buried his dick inside of Sal's ass, gripping his shoulder with one hand and the other grasped to his hip. Brian stilled himself, allowing his lover to adjust momentarily, looking down between them to admire Sal's succulent opening fully engulfing his dick. 

Sal whimpered as Brian slowly pulled halfway out and pushed back in, using his grip on Sal's shoulder as leverage. He established a rhythmic thrusting motion with his hips after a few adjustment-pumps to get the right feel going. A chorus of pleasurable moans poured past Sal's lips with every re-entry into him; he pushed himself up so that his hands were braced against the arm of the couch rather than him lying over it. His dick pulsed strongly, begging to be touched.

Keeping himself propped on one hand, Sal grasped his hard dick in his fist, beginning to stroke it. Every time Brian pumped into him, Sal thrusted his hips back to meet it; their bodies worked in-tune with one another so perfectly. Brian's grip on Sal's shoulder tightened; he used it as leverage, literally pulling Sal into his thrusts. Sal loved to feel that strength used against him when they made love. 

"You ready for me, baby?" Brian asked in that deep, lusty voice that drove Sal wild. He moaned loudly, instinctively grinding back against Brian's dick when it hit his prostate; a white-heat-sensation spread throughout his body at the overwhelming pleasure. Sal worked his palm against the sensitive tip of his cock, his pre-come aiding as a lubricant. "God, yeah...fill me up, Q..." Sal whispered through his deep breathing, steadily tugging at his cock, needing release. 

Brian growled within his throat, pushing as deep into Sal as he could. Letting go of his grasp to Sal's shoulder, Brian grabbed onto his hips tightly with both hands and bounced his ass against his buried dick. That was all it took for Sal; he came into his hand, trembling as a slur of moans poured from him. Brian grunted, clenching his jaw as his orgasm rocked through his groin, spilling into his lovers body in shooting bursts. 

Sal whimpered as the warmth filled him, gently squeezing the tip of his subsiding erection. Brian sighed in contentment, rubbing his hands tenderly over Sal's backside in admiration of the soft skin. He carefully withdrew his cock and once he did, Sal turned to slink on the arm of the couch, letting his tired, strained legs rest momentarily. He grinned at Brian who stood there with his hands on his naked hips, still trying to level his labored breathing.

A mirrored grin curled on Brian's lips as he spoke, "You came on my couch, didn't you?"


End file.
